


Love With A Side Of Stockholm Syndrome

by Fluff_Lover69



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Long, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_Lover69/pseuds/Fluff_Lover69
Summary: After a week of being pissed, Gon and a group of friends take a relaxing trip to the mall. Gon wasn't exactly the happiest person to say the least. After all, having known your crush is taken by a douchebag asshole, who would be happy?A trip to the mall which was supposed to be nice turned into a not so nice situation. After a bit of walking around and shopping, a robbery began. Gon was taken hostage in the bathroom and the outcome wasn't exactly the best.In the end, the culprit got a nice catch. Or, it would've been one. Between getting rich, control over a mall, and bagging a wealthy hostage, a small bump in the road averted him from achieving any of those things. Will he be able to focus at the task at hand? Or choose a normal life? Even if he did, would he be allowed to?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Kalluto Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot and my first time on AO3. I’d really appreciate it if you gave me as much feedback as possible because I want to grow as much as possible by the end of the month. Thanks for reading

"Gon!" Kurapika shouted, his voice echoing through the walls "We're gonna be late because of you!" 

"Sorry.." He apologized, his voice barely above a whisper.

He walked down the stairs of his house, meeting up with his large group of friends, all of them with a grin reaching both sides of their mouth. Everyone but Palm.

"Gon! How long does it take to do that spiky hair of yours?!" One screeched, reaching towards his face to push up his glasses. "We were waiting for practically all of eternity."

"Sorry, Leorio. My hair is naturally like this. I was actually stressing over my wardrobe. Heh." 

Gon apologized, scratching the back of his neck in a pressing matter. Suddenly, a lightbulb pinging in his head.

"Shoot! I almost forgot my phone." He scurried on into his bedroom, hearing a comment before his hand reached the device.

"Last time you brought your phone, you were solely addicted to it. No way is that happening again. Leave it."

Gon sighed, leaving it on his nightstand as he moved his hand over, grabbing his wallet instead. As he traveled down, he was first met with a skeptical look given by a certain someone.

"Why didn't you get your wallet before?" Palm, his best friend asked as Gon paced down the stairs once more. 

"Oh, I was hoping if you guys thought I forgot my wallet, you'd pay for me!"

As the friends stared in annoyance, Gon had already started jogging towards the car, quickly opening the door to choose a seat of his liking.

"I call shotgun!" He giggled, the rest laughing along side with him. 

Leorio took the driver's seat while the rest of the group took available seats, one spot left vacant.

"You sure you don't want to invite S-"

"That meanie slept with my crush. No, I don't want to invite him." Gon interrupted, slightly shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Still! It's not like he knew it was your crush. Now he's thinking he did something wrong and that he's the one at fault even though he didn't do anything!"

Gon looked back, handing a cold glare to Palm whom happily returned it.

"You'd think my best friend would be on my side. Just goes to show where your loyalty lies."

"You cannot play that card! You're being unreasonable. He didn't know! Why can't you accept that?"

"You know what? I knew it was a bad idea to invite you." Gon said, planning to ignore her for the whole trip.

"Asshole." 

***

Most of the ride, the group stayed silent. None of them wanting to break the awkward silence that had consumed the car.

"Oh, come on guys." Zushi whined, "How much longer till we get there?"

"Calm down, it's just a few more minutes." Leorio explained, looking to the side to check on Gon.

Gon didn't exactly look like the happiest person in the world. To say the least, he was pissed. Not only did Palm's other gay best friend sleep with his crush, she decided to take her best friend's side, making Gon feel inferior. Especially since he's supposed to be the #1 "Gay Best Friend".

"You're too readable, yaknow?" Gon said, a hint of salt in his tone. "If you're wondering how I'm doing, I'm extremely triggered."

Leorio chuckled under his breath, sighing soon after. He made a right turn, the mall coming into view, and parked into a space by the food court. As the group exited the car, Gon couldn't help a pout overcome his features. They decided to split up into two, Palm and Gon being stuck with each other.

"Great.. Who's idea was it to split up? This trip was such a bad idea. Ugh." He whined, rolling his eyes everytime he thought about it.

Palm, pretty annoyed from all this damn whining, had enough, stepping in front of Gon and grasping his shoulders in her hands before shaking them repeatedly.

"Shut the fuck up! You're being so fucking annoying, my god." 

Gon blinked twice, his eyes turning mischievous and a goofy grin painted on his face. Before he knew it, Palm and him had begun giggling as if they had just seen the funniest thing in the world. They both had started laughing hysterically and really couldn't stop. The two smiled at each other, walking to the first store in sight. 

"I have always wanted to go to Payless." Gon said, sarcasm obviously making itself comfortable in his tone.

"Aw come on," Palm suggested, "You could get those shoes you've always wanted."

"You mean the same shoes that cost 80 fricken dollars? I doubt something that expensive would be found in a store such as this one." 

Palm snickered quietly, browsing through the aisles to look for the right pair of shoes. She stumbles upon a hidden gem, it being buried under pounds of shoes.

"Gon! Don't these look cute!"

He took a quick look at them, rolling his eyes as if he was unimpressed.

"Sure they are. If you want to look like a thot."

"Damn, okay then." She said, placing them back and following Gon. Palm was stuck between what to get. She wanted at least 1 item from every store they visited and it felt like she was about to go empty handed on her first store. She sighed, giving in to her desires and buying the slutty shoes. 

"$189.99?!" Gon shrieked, "WHAT THE FUC-"

"Calm down! You almost cursed!" Palm whisper-shouted, Gon physically quaking at the price of such shoes. 

"The shoes I want don't even cost that much! Isn't this Payless?!"

"Yeah you're right. Something this expensive is usually in those Gucci stores or some shit." Palm said, a little freaked by the price herself.

"I dare you to buy it." 

"Hell no." Palm responded "I am not spending no $190 on some fucking shoes."

Gon wheezed, walking towards the cash register and buying it for Palm.

"I got you, sis. You can wear it to the Christmas party tonight."

"Fuck, you're right! I should get a dress. Thanks I owe you one."

Gon smiled, it was just like old times. The old times that weren't that old since they happened yesterday but, still. It felt like old times.

The two teenagers make their way to Dillard's to find a nice dress, only to be a little sidetracked. 

"Oh my god-"

It wasn't exactly extravagant. If anything it was the type of thing a stripper would wear to a formal event. Palm gazed upon it like it was the light of her life and was going to give her eternal happiness. 

"You sure your not dressing up as a thot for Christmas?"

"Fuck off, Gon. Begone with the wind." She said, trying to hold of bits of laughter with her last sentence. 

"You know how much I hate that joke! Ugh, I'm going to go check out the other stuff."

"Mkay."

He paced his way around the store, looking at racks of dresses, tuxedos, and formal clothing along with some dresses that aren't so formal. To say the least, half of the store contained something you'd wear in a club. Gon laughed at some of the pieces of clothing, wondering why the hell somebody would buy literally small pieces of clothing that don't even do their job for more money than the actual pieces of clothing do. 

"Wow. Now that's a thot's dress." He said, confronting a dark black dress which had a skirt that went up to their thighs. It was a two piece outfit. The top "shirt" as small as a bra, and the "skirt" as short as the shortest short shorts in the world. 

Gon couldn't help himself from laughing now.

"$350 fricken dollars?"

Palm made her way over to Gon, 4 expensive dresses in hand. 

"Gon, I can hear you from all the way over there. Though, I'm going to pretend I didn't so come on! I need advice on if the dresses look good on m-"

Palm was stopped mid-sentence as she was jaw-dropped by the so called "beauty" that was the dark black dress in front of her and Gon.

"Have you been hiding this beauty from me?" She said, awestruck.

"Don't know if you see it, but the dress on that stand is clearly slutty." Taking the dress, he continued, "Palm, don't waste your time with this overly expensive dress."

"Why? Too expensive for you peasants?" A woman cut in. "I understand if you can't afford it."

"Affording it isn't the problem. The problem is this 'dress' costs an amazing amount of money yet it barely does its job." Gon said, putting air quotes around the word dress.

"Excuses." 

At the comment, he closed his eyes before inhaling. Awfully angered, he grabbed the dress, taking Palm's dresses in hand, their shoes, and walking to the register. 

"Ring us up." He demanded, salty about the previous events.

"Wonderful choices, sir. You sure are a lucky lady to have your boyfriend buy all these dresses for you."

Palm blushed, laughing soon after.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my gay best friend."

The clerk's eyes widened, directing her wide eyes towards the male who was searching through his wallet to find his credit card.

"Credit, please and thank you. Oh yeah, do you know a good place to get clothes?" 

The clerk remained silent, taking the card in his hand and swiping while bagging their recent purchases. 

"Forever 22 has some cool clothes. Personally, I love shopping there. Have a nice day." 

"Uh, don't you tell us how much it was?" Gon asked, knowing she was most likely unexperienced. 

"Right. That'll be $672.57."

Palm looked to the side to see if Gon was freaking out. Fortunately, he didn't move a muscle, just grabbing the bags and receipt before setting direction to this store called "Forever 22".

***

After walking for 15 minutes, they still couldn't find the store. Palm wanted to ask for directions but Gon wanted to keep searching. 

"All we have to do is ASK." Palm said, tired of walking in three inch stilettos.

"It's not my fault somebody wanted to wear high heels to the mall."

"Look at you. Being unreasonable again." Palm said, regretting it soon after she blurted out the sentence.

"What do you mean aga-?" Gon stopped mid-sentence, knowing full and well what she was talking about. "Oh, that's unfair!"

"What's unfair is how you just neglect our dear friend's presence for a week just because of something that happened at a stupid party that your whore of a crush consented to!"

A large slap was heard throughout the mall.

"BITCH!" He cried, dropping all of the bags full of dresses, heels, and other accessories. "First of all, that so called 'dear friend' meant nothing to me. Second of all, do NOT call him a whore!"

"He is. He's a fucking man-whore, dumbass! And you're too naive to see through it!"

Between the bickering, a crowd had began to swarm around the two, their screaming getting louder and louder until two officers finally showed up and took the two away from each other.

"It's not my fault he's a jealous asshole!" 

"NOT MY FAULT YOUR OTHER GAY BEST FRIEND IS A TWO-TIMING LYING BITCH."

The officer had lost grip of Palm. She ran to where the other officer was pulling back Gon and punched him. 

"SHUT UP!"

***

Gon and Palm were sitting across each other in a office where they were being held under surveillance by cameras and the same officers from before. 

She sighed before taking out her hand in retreat.

"I'm sorry." She said, sincerity in her voice.

"A little late for that don't you think?" 

He rolled his eyes, looking out the room window as he watched fellow shoppers pass by.

"Gon Freecss and Palm Siberia, you are free to go."

Gon walked past said woman, making contact with her shoulder and nudging it a bit with his own. Salty, he picked up all the shopping bags and took them for his own while Palm gasped in shock, following him soon after.

"Hey, give those BACK." She said, not really yelling but not really speaking on a normal voice either.

"I bought them, so I keep them. Buy your own shit."

She stood in shock, grumbling before stomping off in annoyance. Gon sat down near an abandoned hole in the wall store, with a look that you'd see from the people who'd contemplate life over a hamburger, mixed with someone who'd look like they were really fucking pissed. 

Taking out the skank black dress from before, he tossed it in the trash can, laughing before leaning back on the dirty gum contained wall. Sighs were heard from him as he decided to take a small nap in between the alley of the two stores beside him. 

"It's just for a bit. What's the worst that could happen?"

And with that, he put the bags full of clothes under his head, and slept on the floor. Not really seen because of the darkness of the corner and because no one usually came to that location due to the lack of popularity.

"Night, night."

***

1 hour before

"You got the sensors?"

"Yep."

"Cool, lets do this."

Silence was heard before a small noise made itself known from the back entrance of the mall.

"Everyone OUT!" Was the only thing heard in the main security room before gunshots were fired, the silencers that were designed in the guns not really helping the police as they struggled through the obstacle that was the smoke bomb. In less than five seconds, all of the guards were knocked out. Due to one single badass intruder who decided to shoot a mall up on a crappy Monday.

"Let's move, mother fuckers." 

The group of three quickly spread around the cameras, spending more than thirty minutes trying to encrypt through the security codes and hack into the system. After taking a couple of looks at the cameras and finally finishing the job, they all simultaneously speak into the mics, each mic used for specific regions of the mall.

"You have five minutes to exit the mall. Anyone who's still inside will be taken hostage and if you try to use resistance, we will shoot you on the spot. Good luck, the clock is counting down."

After the end of the broadcast, a few concerned murmurs passed through the population before a long scream was heard that caused a chain to begin. People were rushing out the mall, some willing to break windows to escape while workers ran through the doors alongside consumers. People with guns came into the crowd, the screams getting louder and louder, waking a certain teenager up. 

Once another gun was shot, Gon woke up immediately, fear overwhelming his features. Scared, he grabbed his bags, ready to run only to see no one still in the mall. He figured, time must've run out and the remaining others are hiding. Stopping mid-thought, another announcement came on. 

"If you're hearing this, it means you're still in the mall and the time has run out. I've sent my men to find any people who are still here, so it'll be like a fun game of hide and seek. Let's see who'll win! This sure'll be entertaining ."

"Fuck."

And just like that, Gon began to shake, trying to find a good place to hide. Still salty about the cost of the dresses, he took them with him and ran into a bathroom, worried someone may have heard or seen him. He puts his bags under the sink, walking into a stall and putting the toilet seat down so he can sit and think. 

"Fuck.." Another curse came, hitting his head on the furniture behind him. "How'd I get caught up into something like this? It'll pass anyways. If they don't find any hostages, the police will get them. I'm sure of it."

After 20 minutes of sitting there and trying to wait for the cops, nothing happened. Gon banged his head against the stall door, groaning before soon regretting it because of a sound of footsteps he could hear outside the bathroom door. Rushing into the stall, he stood on top of the toilet seat so his feet wouldn't be seen but crouched down so his head wouldn't be seen either. 

A small creak indicated that the culprit had infiltrated the bathroom and was close. Very close. A loud bang was heard, making Gon jump a bit. 

It seems like the doors were being kicked down so Gon didn't really have a good chance of survival at this point. Leaving himself with no choice, he surrenders.

"I-I'm here." He spoke, "Please don't kill me.."

The man skipped the next two stall doors and kicked down Gon's door harsher than the others. Gon yelped loudly, tears rushing down his face as his crouched knees gave up on him. 

Here he was, on the bathroom floor certain he was going to die. His tears stopped, once he brung his head up and saw the face of the culprit. For some reason, he was speechless. Unsure of why he couldn't believe this threatening person could be a robber. 

"What is it?" He said, his voice unusually calm for a person who kills people.

"Nothing it's just.. you don't look like the type of person to be on a wanted poster." Gon said, a bit dumbfounded.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're way too cute." 

After the comment, the man facepalmed, rolling his eyes while Gon blushed, unsure of why he even had the guts to open his mouth.

"I'm not cute. If anyone was 'cute' in this room, it'd be you." 

Gon's heart stopped, it beating faster than normal from before. He couldn't help a pink tint washing over his face and the tips of his ears shading into a light rose. 

The man snickered, before locking Gon in the stall quickly and sitting in front of the stall door so he wouldn't escape. 

"Escape and I'll kill you. You're a pretty hostage so you'll cost a lot of money. Feel free to do whatever you want in there. You can't leave, though. Sorry."

Gon blinked twice before processing the information and sighing. A simple nod would suffice so that's what he did afterwards. 

His brain woke up, trying to find the best way out of this, even if it meant almost dying. He wouldn't want to die in vain because even if the police met the demands on the list, the probability of them dying was over 50%. 

Gon figured, if he made it out of here, information on one of the culprits might bring them to justice. Desperate, he began his suspicious questionnaire.

"Um, so. What's your name?" He squeaked, a voice crack making itself comfortable in his speech. 

"Killua."

"Ki-llu-a? Killua!"

"Yep. What's yours?" 

"Gon. Gon Freecss." He said, proudly smiling of his famous last name.

"That's a weird name." Killua gasped, hiding his realization by laughing soon after. "It makes me think of Gon Freaks."

"That's mean. But you're not the first person who's made that joke. It was really stupid." Gon pouted, sniffing soon afterwards.

"Really? I think it sounds cool. My last name sounds like a private part so you have to step up. Get on my level, noob." 

Gon laughed at this, tears close to emerging. 

"Pfft. What's your last name?"

"Zoldyck."

Gon couldn't contain his self control anymore, laughing so hard, he was almost wheezing. Killua began to laugh as well, him almost forgetting how to do so after not being able to, for so long. 

Both breathless from the past joke, took a deep breath before calming down. 

A giggle was heard from Gon before a concerned, but guarded, Killua questioned him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that" he said, before giggling once more, "you're much nicer than a rude person who takes hostages is supposed to be."

Killua's eyes widened, them flickering shut soon after. 

"I don't know. I guess I don't want to scare you heh. If it was a fight between us without weapons, you'd probably win. After all, once I saw your body, those muscles spoke for themself, lol."

Gon blushed heavily before feeling another pout come on. 

"I hate that!"

"Hate what?" Killua replied.

"Hate that thing people do when they belittle themself. And I also hate when people say L, O, L, when it's obviously LAWL!"

The man was left speechless, his expression shifting into a smile. 

"You're really kind, you know. Really."

At this, Gon's actual facial color was going to be forgotten for constantly changing red every now and so often. He cursed at himself before leaving another embarrassing comment.

"Yeah well.. you should stop!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You keep making me blush! And I'm telling you to stop!" 

Killua laughed once more, grinning innocently at the mirror which was in front of the stalls. He gently let his head rest on the front of the stall door, closing his eyes. 

"Well from what I saw at first glance, you were pretty cute. But to add a blush on that face would look adorable. I hope I can still make you do so and see face to face. Damn, I did it again didn't I?"

Gon gulped heavily, the multiple kind words hitting him all at once. Unsure of what to do, he asked a scary question, it leading to multiple bad consequences, and one good outcome.

"Can I please come out? Please? I promise I won't do anything. I promise."

There was a large silence before Gon questioned once more. 

"Killua?"

The white-haired teen got up, pulling the door open and looking away. A small but still there, blush on his face. 

"Do something suspicious and I'll put you back in."

"Yay! Thank you!" Gon said, hugging him soon after.

Somehow Killua wasn't all that embarrassed by the hug yet the one who initiated it was practically dying inside because of the advanced step of touch. 

Clumsily, Gon falls back on the sink, lifting himself up and sitting on the rim comfortably.

"So what brings you to the mall on this fine evening?" Killua asked.

"Came with a group of friends. We split up into pairs but I had a fight with one of them. Even though she was clearly wrong."

"What happened?" Another question came, his face quite curious.

"Well.. I used to have this crush, right?" Gon began, swinging his legs back and forth as he adjusted his position on the sink. "He slept with my best friend's other best friend so like now I'm kind of salty."

Killua looked at the teen on the furniture with wide eyes.

"You're gay?!" 

At this, Gon giggled. Nodding his head soon after.

"Yep." He leaned on the mirror, Killua leaning on the stall door.

"That's really harsh. What kind of douche bag sleeps with your crush knowing exactly what they mean to you?"

Gon remained silent, before chuckling and correcting him.

"Ah, they didn't know."

"Then why do you blame them?" Killua asked, going a bit far with his questions.

"I guess it's because.." Gon began, a tear streaming down for some unknown reason. "I was jealous. I was jealous of the fact I had asked him out each year of high school ever since we've been best friends throughout middle school and still get rejected each time. Now, this nobody shows up at some party, a person none of us have really spoken to, and by the end of the night, my crush gets taken by someone who they just met!"

Killua sighed, walking to stand beside Gon, and patting his back soothingly.

"It'll be okay. I mean, you don't need a lover. Family and friends are enough." Killua sent a smile towards Gon's way, his expression going from sorrowful to an unknown emotion mixed with a sense of gratitude.

"At the moment, my only family alive are my Aunt Mito and my Dad. They mean the world to me and support my sexuality. Aunt Mito is the best mom ever." Gon had a glimmer in his eye, one that only sparkled when he talked about someone he loved. "So Ki-llu-a, what's your family like?"

At this, the boy began to shake. His legs molding into jelly and his before content face turning into a worried complexion. 

"My family, are a bunch of robbers. They kill for money and rob banks and malls like this one. That's just how our family is. It's also the main or kinda the whole reason I'm here. Me, Illumi, and Kalluto are on a test trial to see if we can pull off heists on our own. Whoever deems successful will graduate and we'll be free of our parents grips. We've decided to work together, but I'm here to win."

Gon stared in astonishment and pity. It was no wonder he had so many scars, bruises, and other signs of trauma scattered throughout his body. Killua noticed the slight change in mood and decided to lighten it up a bit. 

"Sorry for attracting tension. If it makes you feel any better, I lived a rich life so it wasn't that bad. If anything, it's an okay price to pay for an environment of luxury-"

"Still!" Gon interrupted, "At least I got to choose what I can do with my life. Not be tortured to the culprit's content and raised to be a fugitive!"

He gave the shocked Killua a knowing look, the white haired boy sinking his head in a loss of pride. Gon felt guilty. As if he said too much. 

"I guess you're right. Thanks for smacking some sense into me, but either way, I have no future. I've done enough crimes to be sentenced to a death penalty." He said, smiling back at Gon to try and relieve his worries. "Nothing I didn't know I was getting into though, it's fine. I was prepared for this."

Gon felt tears of his own yet again, dripping down his complexion. Stumped, he made a pout, a light tint covering a region of his cheeks. 

"You're an idiot." He said, scratching his spiky hair.

"I know!" 

They both laughed, sighs heard at the end. Gon looked to his side, giving a longing stare to Killua. The teen returned it, the mood turning from silly and playful into a husky environment. Killua's bright eyes began to dim, Gon finding himself compelled to stare right back.

Desperate, he finds himself leaning in to get a closer look. Killua quite surprised by this advance, decided to comply. Taking a few seconds to think, he shrugs. Quickly, he rushes forward, smashing his lips onto Gon's. At first, it was a matter of haste, a matter of satisfaction. Now, it was a matter of dominance. 

Before, Gon had no intention of kissing someone as dangerous as Killua, but here he was. Making out with a criminal as he tightened his grip around the sink while Killua thrusted his tongue inside the wet cavern that was Gon's mouth. He panted aloud, his pants turning into low moans which only turned the Zoldyck on more. 

Unconsciously grinding on the other's groin, Gon wrapped his arms around his neck, increasing the unsophisticated and lewd humping.

Killua satisfied with this, sunk into Gon's neck, unknowingly sucking and leaving marks all across his nape. Sinking deeper into the compelling moment, the two moaned in pleasure, the grinding soon not being enough. Once Killua woke up from the enchanting spell Gon had put him under, he shook his head before taking a step back and processing the situation. 

His eyes widened, seeing the blushing, erotic mess that had become Gon. His eyes fogged to the point all you could see was lust. Lust for Killua. And desire for Killua to touch him. To do more than touch him. To make him scream in pleasure. To make him beg for more. 

He clicked his tongue, trying to resist the temptation that the spiky haired had created. Come on, it's not everyday that you see a cutie take time out of his day to seduce you. Even though he didn't realize it before, he surely realized it now. The both of them were hard. Not to mention Gon was half-naked and that sure didn't help the situation. Annoyed, Killua shut his eyes closed, not falling in for the trap the other had layed out for him.

"Put on a shirt!" Killua demanded, Gon jumping from the sudden noise.

"Make me."

Killua paced forward, pinning the boys wrists above his head, forcing him against the mirror in front of the sink he was sitting on. Hesitant, he looked deeply into Gon's pupils, a fog of lust overcast the shine that was previously there. Their make out exchange continued, the environment turning back into its tense and husky mood. Huffs and pants making theirselves known, their bodies becoming warm, the two teens moving as if they were exchanging body heat. 

With both hearts pounding at full throttle, their moans became more apparent and their appetite for each other increasing. 

"Damn." Killua cursed, feeling the limits of grinding Gon on top of a sink. 

Tired of hitting the sink with his cock multiple times, he grabs the back of Gon's thighs, wrapping them around his waist and placing him near said sink. While being carried the whole time, they continued grinding against each other, Gon getting close to his limit. 

"Fuck-" He said, interrupted by an extremely loud moan. The loud voice only to be covered by Killua's hand. 

"K-keep it down. If anyone hears you, we're busted. Plus, I almost dropped you while trying to shut you up. Be careful next time."

Gon nodded in an agreeing manner, the two continuing while a quiet hum followed Killua's breaking point. Not wanting to walk in cum filled boxers the whole day, he gently set Gon down, hastily pulling his clothing off. Not to do anything extreme, but to not have to deal with the unbearable thought of walking outside with cum stained clothing. After doing so, he set them aside in a safe place, working on stripping Gon so his clothes wouldn't be caught in the cross fire as well. 

With every soft touch Killua made, Gon shivered, his skin becoming sensitive to any contact Killua made with it. 

While slightly teasing Gon at the same time, the criminal slowly tugged at Gon's remaining clothes, shivers in response to the slow and torturing moment. The erotic noises echoing through the bathroom, mixed with quiet moans. Not quite yet wanting to stop either way, Killua couldn't contain himself.

Barely thinking anything through and proceeding with instinct, he rushed himself to persevere through the obstacle that is Gon's pants. As he quickly unbuckled the belt, Gon, quite hasty himself, pulled down his clothing and boxers swiftly, turning the criminal on even more. 

Letting the other rest on the sink once more, Killua set his hands free, allowing them to roam Gon's body while he continued to smother the boy's upper-build with kisses and erotic bites, each small touch increasing Gon's moans. 

Killua started with his neck, oh so eager to make him scream in pleasure but not wanting to get caught either. Slowly dragging his tongue around the sensitive skin, Killua continued to make small pecks all across his nape, finally hitting a spot that made Gon shiver drastically in pleasure. Smirking, the boy teasingly bit with force, emitting a satisfied moan from Gon whom had dug his nails into the other's back. 

Sucking and sinking his teeth into the other, Killua set his grip onto Gon's thighs, reeling his body closer to caress their members with his free hand.

Thirsty for so much more, he bent down, lifting up Gon's legs to deliver tiny seducing bites which caused the boy, whom was receiving all the attention, to drip with precum, the other responding by licking up his legs all the way towards his thighs. Giving them a slight squeeze before placing a hickey which you could tell was going to be there for a while. 

After carrying Gon for the majority of the heat exchange, Killua set the boy down on his feet, said boy's legs slightly weak from the overexposure of pleasure. Gon didn't care much for it though. In fact, he was shivering in anticipation, ready since Killua had given him the big thumbs up. Figuratively, anyways. 

He was finally able to touch Killua in a more sexual type movement and if he was being honest with himself, it caused him great excitement. 

Although he loved being on the receiving end, he wanted to do something for Killua. Even if it had to come in the form of a blow-job.

He gulped heavily, sinking down towards the same level of Killua's cock. Once finally in reach, Gon couldn't help but notice he wasn't the only one who was thrilled about the idea. After all, those shivers speak for themselves. Not to mention the rock-hard erection he has to show for it.

Tired of Gon staring, and a little bit embarrassed, Killua pressed the other's head forward, his tip grazing the other's lips. After a small, meaningless touch that sort of meant everything to the both of them, Gon's switch flipped. Surging further, he took in the member, gasps and moans coming from the teen above whom had tried so hard to contain the loud sounds that were slightly embarrassing but were proof of the male's enjoyment. In doing so, only encouraged the teen below to do so much more.

. *** .

Killua felt tears of pleasure on the brink of falling. The essence of it all was far too much to bear. After reaching his climax twice, he felt no need to continue. For Gon, it was all the same. 

Once Killua's own pair of lips met Gon's hard member, the boy was speechless. Lewd and erotic noises only making their selves known through his mouth. 

***

After the quick session had finished, they had to clean up. They HAD to. It was okay when there were a few drops of cum on the floor, but this was too much. A few drops was only okay because, that was easy to clean. The aftermath of this though, was insane.

The two cleaned themselves up before redressing. Momentarily after those two objectives were cleared from the to-do checklist, Killua raced out of the room, returning with a mop to clean up. While he worked on the bathroom, Gon sat on the sink, staring as he swung his legs back and forth. 

"What's wrong?" Killua asked, placing the mop back in the bucket.

"Nothing. Just realizing I'm a big hypocrite. Thanks a lot, Killua." Gon replied, the last part just to mess with the other. 

Unfortunately, it worked. Causing the boy to pout unknowingly, catching Gon's attention since the other never really expressed many emotions besides, or other than disinterest. 

"How are you a hypocrite?" 

"I was literally just being a petty bitch, and shaming someone innocent as a bean because they slept with someone they just met. Well, now I can at least grasp an idea why."

"Pfft." Killua snickered. "Just take it back then. Seriously, I'm a little jealous by how jealous you were about that bastard you call a crush."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'd fight for you!" Gon yelled, a blush painted across his face from the embarrassment the statement he said, had gathered.

"Thanks, means a lot. I think I just might refrain from killing that son of a bitch. Well, one less lawsuit from me."

"What?-"

"I'm joking of course."

"Sure..."

The two snickered, a giggle following before a long tense silence overcame the room. In a matter of seconds, Killua paced forward, facing Gon with a pair of eyes that practically gave away unease.

It wasn't fitting for the couple, especially due to previous events that had occurred. Even so, it wasn't quite uncomfortable either. 

Heavily sighing, the criminal had made the decision to stop sugarcoating what was most likely going to happen next. 

"Gon, you do realize you're going to have to escape. Right?"

The question was answered with a far longer silence, growling heard from the person whom initiated the question. 

"Is it absolutely necessary?-"

"Gon!" Killua fumed, hostility echoing off the walls. 

"I don't want to leave, though..."

The whimper alone was enough to signal Killua he was going too far. Even for a criminal. 

"I'm nothing but a stranger. Forget m-"

"FUCK THAT!" Gon interrupted, his voice quite strained. "I'll only agree to leaving this God forsaken bathroom if you agree to come with me!"

Freezing altogether, the room stilled. It wasn't enough to say Killua was speechless. He had many emotions swirling and beaming throughout his thoughts.

If he left the bathroom with Gon, it would've been fine. But what about after that? The most probable outcomes would be; ending up either encountering one of Killua's siblings, or Gon would try to talk Killua out of the heist altogether and live a peaceful life with him. 

Something of which he could never do. Not after the things he's done. 

Preparing himself mentally for declining the younger's request, Killua took a deep breath, still not ready to say no as well.

"Hey," Gon sulked, "Before you come up with some lame ass excuse, let me say something."

"What?"

"YOU DIDN'T DENY IT, ASSHOLE."

"Is that what you wanted to say?"

"Okay, no. I won't force you to leave with me out the mall. As a matter of fact, if I'm going to be realistic, I might stall time on the way but it's your decision if you want to finish the job. All I ask is that you show the least bit of sympathy and think about my feelings too. Please?"

All Killua could muster was a broken insult before agreeing to accompany Gon to the nearest exit of the mall. And from there, a long yet short walk took place which slowly shifted into a search. Their first checkpoint being the food court.

"Hey? Are you sure you know where the food court is?" 

It was 7:00 o'clock and you could hear the faint screams emitting from the sirens outside. 

Unfortunately for the pair, the generators had gone out so only self-lit stores, stands, and recreational activities had a portion of light to see the way. A row of lights caught the corner of Killua's eye, said boy deciding to pursue his curiosity and move. 

After bumping into a couple of obstacles, the two males proceeded to make their way towards the arrangement of bulbs. 

In doing so, they discovered what looked like a small playground in which several activities were found.

Astounded, Gon jogged towards the fun, kicking off his shoes and entering the small yet enormous area. 

You had to get through a large tube to be able to cross into the other area, it leading to multiple games, sports, and skating areas. 

Gon crawled into the tunnel face first with excitement and looked back to see a pissed off Killua, tailing him. 

"You DUMBASS!" Killua screeched, "What the fuck?! We don't have time for this."

"Hey, I did say I was going to stall for more time with you. Not my fault you forgot." 

The criminal, enraged by the other's so called cockiness, quickened his pace to catch up with the other. 

"I'm going to DRAG your ass back here and we're gonna head to the RIGHT direction of the food court."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Gon pressed, sticking out his tongue to the teen behind before finally reaching the end of the tunnel and running to the closest slide. "You'll never drag me ALIVE.."

By the time Killua had reached the slide, the energetic ball of fluff had already pushed his body down the tube. Determined to bring him back, he slid face-forward, his head bumping into the boy's back by the time he got to the bottom of the slide.

"K-Killua.." Gon stuttered, eyes wide at the beauty in front of him. 

"What?"

Once Killua lifted his head up, he slightly cringed before realizing Gon's intentions. 

"No. You won't..."

"B-but.. this place is just begging to be played with!!"

"Gon.."

"Killua..." Gon murmured, "I'm sorry."

Running with energy suddenly replenished, Gon made his way towards the skating ring, rolling over the counter to find a pair of skates his size. 

"God DAMN IT, GON."

Pissed and equally energized with rage, he sprinted after Gon, hopping over the cabinets to grab a pair of obviously oversized roller skates. He waited until he made it to the outside of the rink to put them on. When he saw Gon easily gliding through the floor, he was confident he could pull it off, even if this was his first time skating.

"Okay!" 

Putting them on, he slid over the carpet, thinking it wasn't so hard. Until he made it to the rink.

"S-SH-" Before he could shriek the rest of the word, he covered his mouth, losing balance and falling on his back. 

"Fuck.." he whispered, hearing a low hum coming his way.

Gon heard the thump behind him, skating back around to find Killua on the floor on his back, knees propped up.

"Hmm."

He skids his way over to Killua, spreading his legs over Killua's knees and landing onto his waist.

"O-Oof." He winced, grabbing Gon's thighs and pressing his fingers against them. "Damn, you thicc thicc."

"Shut the fuck up. Calling me fat and shit." The other replied, giggling.

Killua smiled at the teen, flipping them over to give Gon a heartfelt kiss. It turning to multiple pecks, ranging from his neck to his collar bone.

"N-Not here. What if one of your siblings finds us?"

Killua stared with a blank expression, lifting his body up and laying beside Gon.

"I'll fight them, then you can run. If I don't make it, forget abou-"

"What'd I tell you?" He interrupted, sighing in defeat. "I refuse to forget you. But if we both make it to the exit, only then will I allow you to have a decision."

The unfair choices left Killua speechless, making him turn to Gon whom was staring at the glass ceiling, watching as the moon made its debut.

"Fine. Can we finally focus at the task at hand then?"

Nodding in disagreement, Gon pointed to a row of trampolines, aligned neatly over several mattresses and nets.

"First, lets have some fun! Please!?"

Killua rolled his eyes, following after Gon whom was jumping around on the fabric, going on knee level before releasing his body into the air. 

"I really like trampolines. Especially the ones at SkyZone. We should go there some t-"

"Gon.." Killua whispered, "You do know the whole promise was for you to go alone. It's my decision whether I'm leaving with you or not. We literally JUST talked about this."

"And let's just say, that's not happening." A familiar voice commented, "After all, Killua's one of us."

Gon stopped jumping, turning to where his head saw 3 figures. One being Killua, and the other being one very tall and slim man along with a short but deadly looking girl. Or at least that's what he thought he was looking at.

"Killua, who's the slender man and that doll?"

The 'girl' giggled quietly, irritating the man beside her.

"Listen here, you little shit-"

"Remember what dad said, Illumi.~If you kill me, Killua is allowed to go all out on you and we both know if that happens, the Zoldyck's will have no heir."

Tsking, the slender man stood ground, getting ready to wring his sibling's annoying little throat.

"God, what'd your brother have for breakfast this morning? Carnation instant bitch?" Gon asked, earning hysterical laughter from the small child and Killua.

"G-Gon! Do you want to- PFT! die?!" 

The boy simply nodded no, causing the so-called slender man to stare in confusion.

He wasn't exactly confused by Gon's comment. No, he was pissed about that. What he was confused and concerned about was what he was hearing. It sounded so joyful and definitely cut the tension that was previously in the room in half. 

"I've never seen you two laugh before."He sighed, "It's not an unpleasant sight but it does make me uncomfortable. I see now that you're a strange one."

"Huh? Me? Nah, I just talk a bunch of shit but can't back it up. Like, yaknow, most human beings."

The man smiled, giving his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Illumi. The little one is our brother, Kalluto."

While Gon stared at the tall figure, Kalluto and Killua stared in shock, wondering how the hell did Gon get Illumi to like him.

"Wait.. no way. Kalluto's a BOY?!"

Holding his brother back, Killua attempted to keep his newfound friend alive, making sure his brother didn't kill Gon for misinterpreting his gender.

"It's a compliment!" He backed away, laughing nervously. "I-I didn't know! I'm sorry.."

Kalluto wasn't buying it, but he let it slide. After all, Gon roasted Illumi's ass to hell.

"Whatever."

Slender man was happy with Gon. Usually, he was very protective when it came to his siblings, but the childish Freecss seemed like a nice guy and didn't seem to pose any threat. That alone caused Illumi to manage to warm up to Gon.

"You." He said, pointing at Gon. "If you agree to leave Killua here and not at the exit, we'll let you leave alive. Shall you refuse, I will singlehandedly torture you until a bargain comes up for your release. Deal?"

Killua froze in fear, motioning towards Gon to leave. Or at least run. The teenager on the other hand, took a still stance. 

"Idiot, just leave!" 

"Nah, I'm good. Like I said before, you're coming to the exit with me. Whether you want to leave or not is your choice."

Startled, Illumi stared as the two idiots continued bickering over who was the real dumb one and was worrying too much.

"It was a test, dumbasses. If Gon chose to leave, he would've been killed. If Gon chose to stay, well, he can leave without worrying about us torturing him, chasing after him, or something. But the thing is, Killua is staying here. He is not going out in the open for some person he just met. Especially since he'll most likely be shot."

Gon sighed, before replying with "Killua's coming with me! I won't leave if he doesn't!"

While they argued over Killua, said boy and his brother were on the ground, playing Rock Paper Scissors, looking as if they could care less if Killua lived or not. Especially Killua himself. As long as Gon was safe, he'd be alright. But now that Gon's allowed to go whenever he wants, it'll be okay.

"Killua," Illumi spoke, his voice rather dark. "I'm sorry. I know he's your friend and all but he's pestering me so I guess I have no choice. I'll kill him."

At first, the albino wasn't listening, but by the time he heard kill, his anger went off the charts. The tension was so thick, it couldn't even be cut with a knife. 

The white haired Zoldyck rose from his previous sitting position to give Illumi a question.

"Hey, Illumi." He pondered, "Do you know my favorite ballet?"

"Is that your response to the declaration of MY DEATH?!" Gon screamed.

"Just answer it."

Illumi looked in suspicion, answering with "I don't really give a shit but what?"

"The Nutcracker."

Quickly kneeing his slender man of a brother's dick, Killua kicked off his skates, sliding across the floor with his socks and carrying Gon in his arms.

"SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT." Killua yelled, earning an eager laugh from Gon. "Are you CRAZY?! Who'd be laughing in this situation?!"

Gon only answered with a more hysterical giggle, wrapping his arms around the other male's neck. 

Giving him a small peck on the cheek, he grinned, exclaiming a sentence before settling down.

"I'm laughing because I'm happy! Happy that you have no choice but to go home with me!"

The Zoldyck looked down at Gon, seeing the gigantic grin plastered onto his face. That stupid grin, unfortunately, was contagious. As they saw the doors to the exit, Killua could hear small footsteps from behind, making him hesitant in whether to keep running or drop Gon off and beg him to run while he holds his siblings off. Then, he thought deeper. That would just get both of them killed. No amount of negotiating would get Gon to leave Killua alone.

And so, he kept running, knowing whom was following him.

"I thought we were friends!" 

"We are, dumbass." Kalluto replied, "It's not like I'm trying to sabotage your escape. I'm coming with you!"

Killua could tell Illumi was catching up with Kalluto. He wasn't prepared for Kalluto to come along with them, so all he could do for now was run. 

"Killua," Gon yammered, "Drop me off by the exit, I'll wait for you and Kalluto to come. So hurry up! You need to save your sister."

"I'M A BOY!"

Gon rubbed his head apologetically, suddenly yelping from the drop.

After Killua had been assured of Gon's safety, he ran after Kalluto, whom at the moment was extremely close to getting captured. 

"Shit!.." Killua screeched, before sliding behind Kalluto and uppercutting Illumi. "TAKE THAT YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" 

Carrying Kalluto, the Zoldyck jogged toward the doors, where Gon was motioning to their arrival. As they made it outside, they could hear multiple sirens as they burst through the doors, hearing multiple guns being cocked as they all directed to the group.

Immediately recognizing Gon, one of the officers ordered the boy to get away from the two siblings.

"You don't understand! They won't hurt us!" He cried, being pushed behind the barrage of cops surrounding the siblings. "S-Stop! Don't hurt them."

"Shut up kid. Just because you're rich, doesn't mean you can boss us around. That's not how we work."

Gon began tearing up, as he witnessed the Zoldycks being handcuffed and pushed against the cop cars. While they took them into custody, another officer grabbed a hold of Gon, dragging him into the car. 

"I know you're just scared. You don't have to cover for them. They won't hurt you. For now, we'll just have to take you in for questioning and then we'll release you home. Don't worry, it won't take long."

The Freecss continued to grit his teeth, trembling in anger as he concentrated on finding ways to get Killua and Kalluto out of jail.

***

"We're here." 

Gon looked up, being greeted by the large station as he continued being dragged by the officer. Being thrown into the questioning chair, he was soon met with a new investigator, the man taking a seat that faced in the opposite direction of Gon.

"So, hello there. I do realize you must be going through a lot. Probably want to see your family so I'm just going to get to the point. What happened?"

"Well," Gon started, answering with, "I was out shopping with some friends but then we split up. I got stuck with some bitch-"

"I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from cursing but go on."

The teen rolled his eyes, continuing on.

"Anyways, after bickering with her and separating, the sirens went off and all of a sudden some warning comes on and we're all asked to leave the mall soon or they'll kill us. After thinking I was too late, I ran into the bathroom, meeting one of the robbers. After that, we had a brief... talk and he decided to let me go. He was really nice and he didn't hurt me once! In fact, he didn't want to hurt anyone. It was his family that forced him to do it! Then after being threatened by his older brother, we ran away and went outside. Then the dumb cops took him into custody!"

The investigator seemed to be trying to figure out Gon. Was he on the criminal's side? Was he in love? Or was it just another case of Stockholm Syndrome. 

"Okay.. Was there any physical contact? I don't mean any abuse since you claim he hadn't hurt you. Anything?"

Gon thought for a second, blushing soon after he passed several memories of him and Killua touching. If you could even call it that. Trying to erase the moments from his head, he nodded no while the other male stared in suspicion. 

"You don't have to lie. Tell me the truth. But from what your expression is telling me, you two had sexual contact."

The Freecss flushed bashfully, his face taking a mad shade of red.

"W-What?!"

He continued to blush, until he heard a quiet creak coming from behind.

"Shit.." The officer whispered.

"Let's go, Gon." 

Said boy looked back, only to see his arrogant and angered father.

He hopped off his chair, following after his dad whom had wrapped his arm around his son.

"You okay? I heard what happened and me and your aunt were so worried. God, I hope those robbers go to hell-"

"Actually about that..." Gon chuckled, nervous as could be. "Could I get bail money for them?"

***

"WHAT?!" 

Gon had just recovered from his father yelling at him, but to hear Mito's booming voice was far worse. 

"You want to save the very person who took you hostage and nearly got you KILLED?!" She shrieked, gesturing to the rest of the people in the room. "Aren't your friends enough?!"

"You kidding me? No friend of mine would leave me in a mall controlled by 'criminals'."

"It's not worth it." Ging, his father, cut in. "That boy will not be cheap. No doubt his release and his brother's will be over a mil. And I mean, I'm okay with that, but the thing is, you really think it'll work out? I mean, you barely know him. It's not like you guys have a deep connection or that you screwed each other."

"W-Well duh..." Gon said, stuttering at first which caused Ging to take a stance of shock.

"You didn't!..." He yelled. 

"I mean, I didn't have sex with him if that's what you're thinking!"

Ging facepalmed, glaring at his son whom had jumped from the deadly attention.

"Look," Gon sighed "He risked his life for me. He dealt with me. He kept me alive. He protected me. The least I could do is bail him out. It's not even his fault. His parents are making him and his siblings resort to the life of crime. Please give him a chance!"

The older male nodded in confirmation, pointing at Gon in a asserting motion. 

"Fine, but only if you agree to introduce him formally. If I don't like him, he's going back to jail and you owe me every single dollar I wasted on that little shit and his brother. If I do like him, he's allowed to stay free. Deal?"

The younger Freecss' breath hitched once he heard about one of the conditions. Getting Killua to agree to one dinner party with his family and friends was not going to be easy. Neither was forcing them to get along. Though, he was desperate.

"Deal!" 

Ging walked away, leaving Mito and Gon's friends alone with him.

"G-Gon!" Palm sniffed, running towards him and throwing her arms around the boy. "I'm so sorry!"

The male pushed her away, pacing right past her to glare at his other friends. 

"What kind of assholes are you?" 

Leorio, Zushi, and Kurapika cleared their throats, answering soon after the question.

"Your new friend let us go. He told us to give up finding you and go before his partners kill us. So we simply followed his orders. The thing is, I think he got punished by his older brother for letting us leave. I'm sorry."

Gon stared in astonishment, genuinely amazed by Killua's selflessness.

"What an idiot.." He whispered, to no one in particular while blushing lightly. "Nobody likes a show off."

Apologizing for his unjustifiable behavior, Gon waved his friends off, being left with his aunt.

"I know what you're thinking.. I must be some dumb ass to be spending so much money on someone I just met. And you're right. It's really stupid but he means a lot to me. At this rate, if he proposed to me in a month, I'd probably say yes." 

Mito chuckled at the seemingly joke, her expression shifting into worry when she realized he wasn't kidding.

"Are you sure? He can't mean that much in just the time span of barely one day."

Gon shrugged, flipping Palm off before marching up the stairs.

"If I'm being honest, I'd probably risk my life breaking him out if it didn't work. That's how much he means to me. Pretty dumb, huh?"

"Completely."

Mito followed after Gon, explaining his friends the fragile situation before heading up. 

"Aunt Mito." He asked, shuffling in his position. "Do you think he'll be released? Do you think he'll even acknowledge me or just run away? I'm scared."

She caressed his back in a soothing matter, answering in a small murmur. 

"You can only sit back and watch. It's his decision. Though, if it does work out, it won't be easy to keep him. We're gonna be hard on the guy once we meet him. Don't expect anything less."

Gon laughed in pity, hoping he can save his man so he can see the big battle close to brewing.

"I won't. Thanks. Good night."

"No problem, kiddo."

***

"Gon! Hurry up or we'll leave without you. If you don't come down right this second, we're seriously leaving you."

Unfortunately for Gon, Ging meant every word he said. Which caused Gon to shoot right up, jumping out of his bed to check the time.

"The one fucking day my alarm doesn't work.."

He throws his blankets across the room, changing out of his day old clothes quickly before running to the other side of the room to get socks.

"Fuck, he's gonna leave me!" He cursed, sliding on his shoes before standing in front of his mirror to check if he at least looks alright facially. "Well, I'm good to go."

As he crawled down the stairs, he checked around for his strict but loving dad and less strict but loving aunt, only to see no one still inside the house. Until he heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Gon! Your dad called us over to make sure you don't do anything stupid when they left."

"So those bastards knew I was gonna oversleep.." Gon whispered, honestly triggered by the turn of events.

"Well, I made pancakes!" Kurapika cut in, gesturing to the dining table where Zushi and Palm sat.

"Um, that's nice but I'm just gonna go ahead and leave now.."

"Gon." Leorio called, "I was left with a task so I'll follow through on it."

He grabbed a hold of Gon's wrist, dragging him to the chair and pushing him onto it. 

"Just stay, and we won't have any problems. Actually, help yourself to some pancakes." 

Gon stared at his plate, looking for ways to exit the mansion without causing a grave disruption.

"Hey, Leorio. Did you and Kurapika have sex yet?"

Caught off guard for a few minutes, the two males mentioned blushed profusely, giving Gon a chance to run off to the nearest exit.

Taking a water bottle with him, he sprint out the front door, moments later, a mob of his dearest friends rushing out the door as well.

"Get back here, GON!" Leorio called out, huffing in exhaustion as he continued to chase the boy down the street. 

"Just stop chasing me! I need to get to that trial!"

Gon took a sharp turn, hiding behind a building that was just around the corner.

"DAMN IT, WHERE'D HE GO?!"

Giggling at the idiots whom were trying so desperately to stop their friend from doing something stupid, Gon walked away, whistling in habit which had accidentally gave him away.

"OVER THERE!"

The chase began once again, Kurapika so close to grabbing the hem of Gon's hoodie.

"Damn it!" He shouted, giving up on the stubborn and unbelievably fit male. "I can't do this.. me and my pedicures can't handle a 10k run.."

The rest of the group had given up long before Kurapika had. All that was left was the amazing Oreo. Their only chance.

"Gon, just trust your father! It'll be fine!" Leorio was rather close to finally catching up but by the time he got confident, Gon had run up long arrangement of stairs, causing Leorio to lose hope.

"I give up... Happy?!"

"Quite!" Gon responded, pissing Leorio off beyond comprehension.

***

After finally reaching city hall, the so-called trial was already over. Multiple citizens and news reporters making their way out the building.

Quickly after everyone was out, the reporters shriveled around in a group, reaching their mics, cameras, and questions.

Rushing out the doors, Kalluto, Killua, and Gon's favorite two parental figures in the world tried to navigate their way out the hoard of bitches we call the press.

"Mr. Freecss, are you aware that young man had taken your son hostage? If so, why do it? Why bail this young man out of jail?"

Ging simply waved the reporters off, pushing and shoving past the crowd with Mito while Killua and Kalluto struggled to not take offense to any questions they were asked.

"Don't you feel any guilt? Any guilt whatsoever? Have you no heart?" One butted in, causing Killua to belittle himself. "Don't tell me you're pitying yourself. What kind of criminal deserves any form of compassion?"

The albino stood in shock, looking down at the ground to avoid the harsh and brutal comments. He knew this was probably something many people had to go through every day of their lives. I mean, what other possible reason could explain how Mito and Ging were so calm. Especially in a dire situation such as this one. 

"Let's go, kid." Mito whispered, dragging the male and his brother to the outside of the barricade along with Gon. "Ah, there's your hero! Go ahead and chit chat. I'll wait in the car with Ging. Don't take too long, lovebirds."

Escorting herself to the limo, Mito winked at Gon whom was embarrassed enough with the last retort that came out of her mouth.

"Uhh.. How was pris-"

"Shut up." Killua cut in, much to Gon and brother's dismay. "You idiot! Why would you force your dad to pay so much for someone you just met! Who'd be that fucking stupid?"

"I don't know.. oh wait, I do. Because I just did! Look, you mean so much to me. So much! I know we've literally known each other for less than a week but I can already tell I want to spend a long time with you. Perhaps my whole life! I wouldn't know, I didn't think that far since I'm such an 'idiot'."

Killua rolled his eyes, not believing a single word that came out of Gon's mouth. Knowing the Zoldyck was more then skeptical, Gon asked for Kalluto to go ahead into the car so they could have a moment to theirselves. Once the younger was in the car, the Freecss placed a small thank you kiss on Killua's cheek before whispering in sheer bashfulness.

"Look... I know it might seem like I'm going too fast but I- I think I.. I think I-"

Gon was cut off, caught off guard as well, while feeling a soft pair of lips moving against his own. 

"I'd prefer a smooch to the lips over one at my forehead. But yeah, yeah. I love you, too. I think anyways.." 

"What do you mean 'I think'?!"

Killua laughed in contentment, causing Gon to blush at the beautiful smile radiating from the other's mouth.

"You won't be laughing for long. Now that you're out and all... actually.. this can wait til we get home. You okay with that?"

The Zoldyck nodded in confirmation, answering the question vocally before heading into the car.

"I'm perfectly fine with that!"


	2. You’re My Favorite Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part that nobody wanted. Anyways, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck, it’s shorter than the last one

"You're fucking with me right?"

At the moment, Gon was backed into a small corner of his room, shaking at the malicious aura Killua was emitting. 

"I-I'm sorry! It was a condition.. if I didn't agree with it, they wouldn't bail you out! You should be thanking me!"

Killua's anger grew before he replied to the excuse.

"I didn't ask you to bail me out. In fact, I told you to forget me. Now I'm forced to go to some damn dinner party which seems like a trick to me. They probably want me to embarrass myself!"

Gon shook his head in disagreement, moving forward, away from the corner.

"I know it's scary.." He muttered, wrapping his arms around the albino's neck, "But my friends aren't that bad! And my aunt is pretty nice too. The only person you have to worry about is my Dad. Ging's pretty crazy when it comes to protecting me so you'll get along with him. I'm sure of it!"

Killua gave him a look of skepticism, before gently taking the other's arms away and bringing his hands up to deliver a small peck.

"Fine... I'll try my best, but I don't got shit to wear so we got to go shopping tomorro-" The Zoldyck cut himself off with a wholehearted laugh. "Oh yeah, the mall's closed because I robbed it."

Gon gazed at the grin Killua was giving off, it certainly was a pretty one.

"Killua, can you sleep with me tonight?"

The teenager's eyes widened, shaking his head side to side slowly before responding.

"Sorry but, if your dad happened to come across us in the same bed, he'd probably kill me. You already saw the look he gave us when you said that I'd be sleeping in your room." 

Gon grimaced at the thought, agreeing with the boy's words.

"Alright then, have fun on the futon."

Killua snickered, moving away from Gon to pull out the hidden comforter in his closet.

"Of course it's green.."

The raven-head grinned, jumping onto his bed before looking onto his nightstand to see his abandoned phone. 

"Can I have your number?" Gon whispered, peeking over his bed to see a groggy Killua at the brink of slumber on his futon. "I guess I'll ask tomorrow.."

Turning over and pulling on his sheets, the boy stared at the ceiling for a while, before closing his eyes and allowing his body to relax. 

"Good night, Killua." 

***

"Neh?" 

The Zoldyck grumbled, feeling a newfound weight on his chest. 

"What the fuck?.."

He opened his eyes to see his newfound supposedly boyfriend resting on his body, not even bothering to take the free space on the opposite side. 

"Gon, wake up. My body is not your bed. You have a whole fucking mattress right there. Besides we got to find me some damn clothes and I know for sure your shit is way too small."

Said boy lifted himself, seeing the annoyed Killua below him. 

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! I just accidentally fell off the bed."

Gon wasn't exactly lying. He really did fall off accidentally. But it was only because he wasn't paying attention, considering as soon as he woke up, he stared at Killua for a few minutes, unexpectedly leaning in his direction. Due to his idiotic action, he fell forward, nearly waking the albino under him. After that, he snuggled against him and fell asleep once again.

"So, we should go.. It's like 11:00." 

Gon's eyes shot open, realizing they're about to miss the delicious breakfast Mito prepared every morning.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Mito makes the best pancakes and waffles in the world! C'mon!" Gon yapped, dragging Killua out of bed and down the stairs to which he only responded with a slight look of amusement. 

'He's too cute, pft.' The Zoldyck thought, the kitchen coming to view. 'Holy shit. This must be the spoiled life.'

Killua stood in shock, gazing upon the large breakfast. 

"Well, don't just stand there!" Mito said, placing a plate of fruit to the side. "Come eat. I don't like a bad first impression from our guests so I like to go all out."

Once again, Gon dragged the male, pulling him into a seat by the waffles so they got first pick. 

"Ooh! Mito, you bought the good syrup right?"

Mito shook her head in agreement, tossing the bottle to Gon whom beamed at Killua while the boy still attempted to process the dialogue, the feeling, and the moment.

"Go ahead and eat! It won't bite, heh."

The albino picked up his fork carefully as if the whole moment was at the edge of breaking apart. As if it was delicate and fragile. 

He took up two waffles and gently placed them on his plate, staring at them for what seemed like an eternity.

"Dang, Killua. I didn't think you'd choose waffles over me." Gon pouted, scooping up one of the pieces on Killua's plate and eating it. "Stop staring at it. You'll make me jealous."

Mito laughed in the background, sitting across the table to share an inference. 

"So that's his name. Well, If I didn't know any better, it would seem like your boyfriend has never had a waffle."

Gon jumped in shock, turning over to Killua who was sweating profusely.

"You poor thing! I'm sorry I ate your waffle. Here!" The raven-head pleaded, shoving a piece of pastry to his face. "Eat my waffle!" 

The ginger snickered at his actions, bringing up her mug of coffee to her mouth.

"So, first your snuggling against each other and now you're already at the stage of feeding each other? Aren't you moving a bit too fast?"

"Y-You saw that?!" Killua paled, (if that was even possible for him), looking as if he had just died a little inside. He turned his head to face Gon, only to be met with an equally embarrassed male whom had a tint of pink painted across his face.

Mito giggled, sipping her coffee before humming in confirmation. 

"Be lucky his father wasn't the one to check in on you guys. He might have murdered you on the spot, Killua!"

"I'm well aware of that.." The boy sighed, taking a bite of the waffle unknowingly. "WHOA, WHAT THE HELL!"

Gon laughed, watching as Killua continued to chomp down on the waffles mercilessly. 

"M-Mito," Gon bit down on his laughter, attempting to ask a question. "Do y-you know where we can get something for Killua to wear?" 

She thought for a few moments, suddenly having an idea come to mind. 

"Well, I think Ging's old clothes should do-"

"NO!"

Mito laughed, waving the angered Freecss off. 

"I wuh- was just kidding! Why don't you go to his house and just pick out the clothes there?"

Gon's eyes widened, checking to see if the idea was okay with Killua. He watched as said teen gazed endlessly at the wall, waffles stuffed into his mouth and no sign of life in his eyes. 

In fear of provoking the albino any further, he nodded his head in remorse, a soft palm making its way onto his shoulder.

"That's fine. Though, I'd like to go home by myself if that's alright with you."

The ginger in front of the two teens studied the tense atmosphere, discovering pretty quickly that his family was a sensitive matter.

"Are you sure you don't want Gon to come as well?"

Killua licked the syrup off his fingers, catching the raven hair's attention unknowingly.

"I'm sure. Unless he'd prefer that."

Gon simply nodded in agreement, hearing a small sigh of discomfort from Killua. He figured the pale male wasn't too excited for this event but it was unavoidable. Gon was bound to meet his parents. It was only a matter of time. Right?

***

Taking a few deep breaths, the two bid farewell to Mito, taking the younger Zoldyck along with them. Gon started the car, looking in the back seat where two high leveled criminals sat in silence. 

For some reason, the Freecss could easily sense the dreadful mood and had no luck in cutting it, whatsoever.

A couple of dirty jokes here and there, some roasts sprinkled on the sides and a whole bunch of puns. Nothing was enough. He knew it had gotten to the point of no return when his most famous puns had not even earned a single snicker from the backside of the car. He stopped trying after that, getting awfully nervous about how tense the atmosphere was getting.

"Guys, look, I know you must be scared and shit, but it's gonna be okay! Nobody's gonna murder you for making your own decisions!"

"Actually, our parents will actually murder us if we initiate a certain action," Kalluto muttered, cold stare not leaving the changing landscapes, "We're not scared. We've lived there for so long, it doesn't even faze us if we see a dead body of the porch. If anything, it sounds like you're trying to comfort yourself and trust me, there's nothing wrong with that. You're gonna need it."

Gon's nerves increased drastically with every word that came out the boy's mouth, practically drowning in the depth of each sentence. He focused his energy on driving, not really wanting to think about anything more besides not steering off course or dying.

"Jesus... Um. Well, if you have nothing to worry about, why is the car so moody?"

Killua snickered for a second, getting both Kalluto's and Gon's attention.

"This is normal for us. Sorry if we're bothering yo-" Killua interrupted himself with a small hiccup, seeing that they had finally made it to the pearly gates of the place they call Hell. "Well, shit. We're here." 

The vehicle pulled up by a small speaker and bell, to which a piece of stone was moved to reveal an electronic device. 

"Please enter the 15 digit PIN." 

Gon stared in confusion, hearing the small whirr of the window behind him coming down.

A few clicks were initiated before the gates opened wide, revealing a small mansion sitting atop of a hill.

"Welcome, Killua Zoldyck."

The raven-haired male pulled up into the driveway, hearing a loud squeal coming from the front entrance.

"Killua! My precious baby!" 

Said male paled lightly, letting his window back up to prevent his crazy mother from touching him.

"Killua! I missed you so much! Wait till your daddy hears about this!"

"Mom, I'd rather not. I'm just here to pick up my shit so I can move somewhere else with Kalluto."

It was Kikyo's turn to pale now, a large sniffle emitting from the woman.

"But!" She cried, "But why?! We've been so good to you- wait, who's the man in the front?"

Killua's eyes widened, looking in the driver's seat to see a flustered and giggling Gon, burying his face into his hands.

"That's Gon. He's-"

"Your boyfriend. That's the annoying little brat I was talking to you about, mother!" Illumi cut in, pushing past Kikyo to tap on the window. "He's the one who's taking your son away from us."

She had to take a few moments to process the question before releasing a loud screech.

"MY BABY IS FINALLY GETTING MARRIED?! Oh! We have to prepare for the wedding! And the reception! And the family gathering-"

"Mom..." 

Kikyo gave an enthusiastic glance towards Killua, a smile breaking its way into her features.

"Mom, we're not getting married. I'm actually quitting the business, along with Kalluto. And, we're leaving this wretched house."

The current aura quickly shifted into a strained temperament. Their mother stomped away in fury, her oldest son following soon after.

In fear of another one of his mum's crying tantrums, the albino opened the door, dragged his brother out, opened the other door, dragged Gon out as well, and ran inside the cold house.

He was quite scared that they wouldn't make it to his room before his father was summoned. 

Almost immediately, every time his mother would cry, his father would suddenly confront Killua, accusing him of doing such a thing. Even though every time, it was Killua's fault.

Unaware of his surroundings, the pacing male bumped into his father, looking up to see a glare of disapproval.

"Hello, father.." The Zoldyck murmured, looking down farther to see another man. "And grandpa Zeno, nice to see you again." 

Silva growled, setting his grip onto Killua's neck whom hadn't struggled nor panicked. He dangled there, staring down at his two superiors and was caught off guard when a certain someone had shoved Silva away.

"Put him down!" Gon demanded, taking ahold of Killua's free hand. "Put down my boyfriend!" 

This startled Silva, his grip loosening after a hard kick from Killua to the face.

"ASSHOLE!" The Zoldyck Thanks for the distraction but we gotta go. Like... now." 

Killua once again took Gon's hand, pushing past his elders and busting into his cell of a room. 

"You know the rules! Hah, dumb bitches."

Killua slammed the door closed, and high fived Kalluto whom had already made his way here.

"What took so long?" He questioned, earning a groan from the albino.

"Dad was being bitchy, as always and well, I think I would've been later if it wasn't for Gon. He actually had the courage to stand up to him. I'm really surprised, to be honest."

Gon himself felt accomplished and bubbly inside because of the praise Killua had been giving him. It was a nice sense of pleasure.

"Well, time to get my necessary shit." The Zoldyck muttered, hearing a giggle coming from Gon. "What is it?"

"Your clothes are all emo. Wait, who's that?" 

Gon had gestured to a pic of a young girl, with long black hair and blue piercing eyes, not nearly as sharp as Killua's yet still encapsulating. He felt a spike of jealousy up his spine, ignoring the feeling and continued stood by his question.

"That's my younger sister. She died a while ago though. She was a lot like you, in a way. Sassy, smart-mouthed, funny, and absolutely stubborn. Not to mention, she too had some crazy ideals." 

Gon watched as Killua's eyes teared up. Turning away, the Zoldyck continued to pack up clothes, memories, and a small weapon in his suitcase. 

"If I didn't know any better," The albino sniffled, "I'd say you were jealous for a seco-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he had been embraced in a warm hug, courtesy of Gon.

"If you ever feel worried or scared you'll lose me, remember I'm stubborn. Much more stubborn than anyone in the world. That means I won't be willing to leave you or let you leave me until death."

Killua's eyes held a shaky amount of remorse, filled to the brim. It made him cast his eyes aside, feeling unworthy of such a determined declaration.

"Your aunt's right, we shouldn't move so fast. So don't go promising anything." 

The blue room suddenly lit up, the sun dipping its way through the blinds and soaking the room in its familiar glory. 

"I'll promise what I want, thank you very much!" 

The confined space stilled for a few moments, before a satisfying sigh emitted from Gon, which initiated another break of comfortable silence. 

"Okay, can we stop with the gay moment. We have places to be. It takes like an hour to drive here and you guys still need to shower. C'mon, we're gonna be late for the dinner part-"

"Oh right! The dinner party. We should hurry up." Killua interrupted, cupping Gon's cheeks to deliver a small peck on the lips. "Thanks for reminding me, Kalluto."

The Zoldyck zipped up his suitcase, tossed it down the window, and soon followed in pursuit. Gon stared in shock, looking down to see a sly Killua, curved smile set into his features. He opened his arms, mouthing the words: 

'I'll catch you!'

The Freecss smiled, unhesitatingly jumping out the window and landing in the arms of his savior.

"That was fun, heh."

They basked in the short moment they had together, a small whisper making its way out of Killua's mouth. 

"Gon... Tell me this."

"Hm?"

"When am I gonna lose you?"

"You already know the answer, stupid. Never."

The Zoldyck grinned wholeheartedly, setting Gon down to give the watching Kalluto a thumbs up. 

Almost immediately, he tossed down his own suitcase and jumped down, falling into Killua's arms as well.

"Your welcome!"

Kalluto simply rolled his eyes, before muttering a small thank you under his breath. 

No matter how quiet it was, Killua could still hear the comment and secretly enjoy the moment.

"Well, we should hurry up now. It's about time we leave. It's 3:00 and it takes like a couple fucking hours to get back."

Killua rushed to the driver's seat, dragging Gon into the passenger seat and requesting him for keys. After acquiring them, he set the engine into drive and set out to return before sunset occurred, considering he decided to make a small pit stop close to the plot. 

He drove into a small hedge of trees and parked into a space with a reserved sign. Killua knocked onto one of the trees, a long ladder tipping down the higher branches of the bark. 

"Well, come on up. It's me and my little sister's old hideout. We used to hang out here when shit would get out of hand at the house. Which was pretty much every day so we were here a lot."

Gon and Kalluto shared a suspicious look, climbing up the loosely tied ladder. 

Once everyone made it up, they stared in awe at the pretty much-destroyed treehouse. The wood was rotting yet still had a fine touch of aging. They looked up, to see a tear in the old roof above their heads. Gon gave a knowing look towards Killua, well-informed that the ancient maturity of the 'cabin' meant so much to the Zoldyck. 

It was well enough to make him quietly let out a cry of nostalgia. One he wasn't prepared to be known. He raised his head, seeing an old painting the two had created, one of the stars. It was horrible. Really horrid. Made with millions of daily blueberries they had collected and finished off with dots of yellow fruits. 

It was theirs though. Something they could call their own. He brushed his fingers across the aching bark, a swirling dosage of pain pressing into his heart. He remembered distant yet fresh memories in the forest. Even the light feeling of condensation in the air was enough to make him burst out into tears. Even so, he buried it inside. 

Too much. Too much. Too much. He hadn't deserved to be able to bask in all the complacent recollection. Or that's what he managed to use as an excuse. 

His dreary frame of mind wouldn't allow him to be able to actively enjoy the serene scene. Not without knowing it wasn't his fault. 

He felt a warm palm tug at his arm, the owner dragging his complexion up a few steps. 

"Look!" Gon pointed to the dipping horizon, and that was when Killua broke.

His breathless expression enhanced his tears, dripping down his jawline to expose his fragile heart.

"You know, Alluka used to do that. She'd drag me up here to see how the sun touches the trees lightly. Even though it's pretty dumb, it still looks pretty. That's what she seemed to tell me as a reason every time I asked why. Even now, it annoys me how sly she was. I wonder what she would've thought about you." Killua cleared his throat, wiping the tears away to hide his obvious weak spot. "She was such a forceful witch. I hated her so much." 

Kalluto watched as his brother became consumed in emotion, then changing his view to Gon who was comforting the male.

Killua wrapped his arms around Gon waist tightly, tears slowly coming back. Said boy simply returned the favor, putting just as much effort into the embrace as the one whom initiated it.

"Can we stay like this for a bit? Just for now?"

Killua smiled into the hug, allowing acceptance towards Gon's request.

"Whenever you're ready."

In hindsight, the Zoldyck needed the gesture much more than the other, and knowing this, he appreciated every second that passed by on that occasion. 

It felt as if time was going far too fast for Killua. Though, he was okay with it. Since he had finally come to terms with his sister's death and felt that the gravity of the situation gave him some clarity in life. 

"You know, if you hadn't been such a complication in that little robbery of mine, I don't think I would be this happy in my years of living. I'm so glad. So indebted to you. And I know it sounds pretty stupid and weird but I gotta say, you're my favorite distraction."

The sentence tugged at Gon's feelings, and it wouldn't let go. No, it would stick there for a while, forever perhaps. 

Kalluto had already long ago abandoned the couple, not quite wanting to be a disturbance to their alone time, time that they would want with only themselves and no one else.

The two companions climbed down, settling into the car with one hand latched on the other. As they drove off, Killua stepped on it, in fear of not being able to take a nice warm shower before the obstacle coming towards them. The dinner party. 

***

"Shit, shit! I shouldn't have made that dumb pit stop!"

"It's fine, just hop into the bathroom down the hall and I'll go take a shower in the one upstairs. If we're quick, we'll have time to tidy up and fix our hair. Hurry, hurry! We can't afford to look unprepared."

The two quickly split up, leaving a confused Kalluto unaware of what to do. He thought of the next best thing and went through his suitcase to search for valid attire for the event. It wasn't exactly an important issue for him but if it meant a lot to his brother, he was sure as hell gonna try his best.

Taking a formal outfit, he rushed into an unoccupied bathroom, letting himself soak into a warm shower. 

A while later, the couple rushed into Gon's room, facing the mirror as they both thoroughly combed through the knotty tangles of thread they call their hair. Once Killua heard a loud tear, he looked to his side to see a tear-ridden Freecss, patches of hair falling to the floor.

The Zoldyck snickered, moving towards Gon to gently tug at the tough parts. After a few minutes of trial and error, he managed to take out a major obstacle, giving Gon's hair a much more pleasing look. Gon giggled lightly, before applying a bit of gel to his hair and slicking it back slightly. 

The glam up turned him into a mature and handsome looking stranger for Killua but it still didn't hide the childish attitude displayed on Gon. 

"I liked you better when you didn't look all fancy." He joked, earning a pout from the other whom had begun to lean on his shoulder. 

"I wish I could say the same for you but you just look a whole lot sexier. No fair." Even though he's the one who had stated the flirty tease, Gon couldn't help a small blush from intruding his cheeks. 

"Well, shit. You kinky pervert."

The Freecss let out a heavy laugh, falling back onto his bed where he let out a breathless sigh.

"Shut up."

Killua shuffled his way closer to Gon, coming in between his legs to deliver a loving kiss.

"How rude," he muttered, pulling away from the male under, who had squirmed at the unexpected advanced touch. "And here we thought we were gonna be late. Turns out, we have a bit of time to spare. How about we use that time wisely?"

Gon left his legs wrapped around the unoccupied waist, enclosing his affectionate arms around Killua's neck. Breathing deeply as they gazed into each other's eyes, they both stared at the small space in between them, it becoming shorter, centimeter by centimeter.

The Zoldyck possessively takes the warm arms away, pinning them straight down the mattress. Gon made no sign of discomfort, nor a sign of resistance. He continued to give off a look of want. A look of need. It made the albino move on instinct, instantly crashing his lips on the younger. 

The raven-haired sighed into the kiss, trying to raise his arms once more around Killua's neck, only to be pushed right back down. He had to admit, it turned him on. The rough exchange got him excited, especially when the pale teen moved lower, abusing a certain spot that drove Gon crazy, to the edge. 

A few moments pass, as the two were about to get out of hand. Killua admitted that if they progressed any further, there was no stopping him. But even then, how was he supposed to automatically make both of them suddenly get rid of all the sexual desire. In the end, he didn't realize how easy it was in reality.

All it took to make them freeze was a loud 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!'

Gon's half-lidded eyes shot open, catching Killua's attention as well. Quickly, the albino unpinned the boy, the other male reacting just as fast by unwrapping his legs from his waist. The Zoldyck backed away from the male, turning around only to earn a hard punch to the face. 

"Holy sh-"

And for the second time that day, his throat was yet again held hostage. Though, this time was definitely much more scarier. After all, an over-protective parental figure knows one when they see one. It reminded him of a time he nearly murdered a young boy for setting eyes on his younger sister. It made him grin in the grim situation and even though it was no laughing matter, he managed to breathe out a shaky laugh.

"Two times in less than 12 hours? Today's just not my day is it?"

Ging scoffed at the comment, tossing the boy down. 

"Son of a bitch. I know your ass is not fucking my son under my roof." 

Gon blushed heavily, fidgeting in a shy manner before jumping off his bed and helping Killua up. The older Freecss continued to look unimpressed, taking his son's wrist and pulling him into the hallway. 

"You do realize you're way too young for shit like that, right?" He advised, strengthening his grip, "Plus, the dinner is in 10 fucking minutes, can you not keep your dick in your pants for another 10 minutes?"  
Gon felt a wave of fear quiver down his spine, looking back at the Zoldyck in his room.

"Even if I am too young, if it's gonna be with anyone, it's going to be him. I just know it."

Ging gave a look of disapproval, stepping away in somber.

Taking some time to think, the younger let his hand sift through his hair. 

'I am going too fast... It'd be better to put that off for now.'

He reentered the room where he was met with a knowing look from Killua that said he was on the same page. It made him smile when the thought of the Zoldyck being the one came across his mind. He brushed his hair one more, grabbing Killua's wrist to take him towards the dining room. When they had finally made their way, they took a deep breath together, stepping forward to introduce themselves and each other.

"Hello, um, this is Killua!" Gon smiled, slightly trembling at the peering eyes in front of them. "So, be nice! He's very sensitive. Tsk."

The boy growled lowly before breathing out a huff and responding.

"Yo, I'm not sensitive. All I care about right now is Gon and my little brother. If I'm going to be honest, if Gon didn't care so much about this, I would try in all my power to piss you all off. Though that's not the case so I'm going to try my best at ass-kissing this afternoon, I bid you all good evening." 

The crowd stilled, Ging taking a few moments to process the blunt response only to laugh hysterically in retortion. 

"You... You two kill me." 

The male walks up to the two companions and pats Killua on the back, walking away after whispering in Killua's ear.

"Take care of my son. All you got to do is win them over now."

The words sent a shiver down his spine, giving him a sense of responsibility. He tensed, gripping onto his boyfriend's hand tighter. He watched as Ging walked off, Mito's annoyed cursing fading in the background. 

"Kiss my ass, Mito." He growled, shutting her up. "Not in the mood. Evaluate him yourself."

She flipped the man off in secrecy, turning to the people sitting at the table in silence.  
"Killua, meet Palm, Leorio, Kurapika, Zushi, and Kite."

Said teen gave them the fakest grin he could manage, taking a seat right next to Palm, whom was glaring small daggers at the boy. Gon noticed this, sitting on the opposite side. Possesively, he took Killua's arm and tugged at it in need. The daggers pointed at Killua grew. 

"So!" A nervous yell came out, "Gon was very reluctant about keeping you around. Did you get to thanking him yet?"

The Zoldyck teasingly gazed at the blushing boy, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"I am aware. And I'll make sure he never forgets how grateful I am for his generosity."

Palm physically gagged, scoffing at the comment as quick as it was told.

"You really are good at kissing ass." She shot, earning a twitching male who was resisting the urge to be taken back to jail. "Don't waste your time Mito. Goes for you too, Gon."

"You're right, if they spent any more time listening to your bullshit, they'd probably lose all their brain cells." 

Gon's flushed face hinged, it shifting into a beaming laugh. The ginger laughed, joined by Kurapika, Leorio, and Zushi a few moments later.

Killua felt a little lighter, the atmosphere not as heavy as before. He began to tell a few stories about his childhood, earning some eager comments, laughing strangers, and wallowing pity from the group.

"How did you survive all that abuse? Didn't you ever have moments where you just wanted to give everything up and do something stupid? Like suicide?"

The pale teen's expression grew dark, remembering the broken memories in the corner of his mind. Where he felt like nothing mattered. Not even himself. It hurt thinking about it, it hurt knowing he's tried, it hurt remembering that part of his life. 

"I tried once. But it was a dumb attempt. My younger sister caught me while she was playing hide and seek with my brother. I never did it again. I realized, after that, it was my responsibility to take care of them. After all, it's not like my parents would give two shits about them after my death." 

The statement acquired a shaky mood from the table and a laugh from Palm.

"If you're trying to get them to pity you, let me just say you're really good at it. Props off to you."

Gon had enough of her bitchy attitude, getting up from his chair to hand Palm something she needed.

A well deserved bitch slap.

Angered by his actions, she shoved him to the ground, earning gasps from his friends, parental figure, and loving boyfriend. The Zoldyck bit his lip, before muttering the most funny sentence all night.

"Fuck bending over for people, they can kiss my ass." 

He jumped out of his spot, rushing to Gon who had a nasty mark on the side of his face.

Gon gave him an assuring smile, the grin not doing much to ease the paler, and not enough to stop him from doing something idiotic. Taking a glass from the table, he shattered it on the ground, sparing a large piece to do a little sparring with the hoe in front of him. While he readied himself to jab her with the shard, she shook in fear in front of him, someone jumping in between them in capitulation. 

"Killua! That's enough! Gon is fine while you're over here overreacting. You need to calm down! Your ways of dealing with things are far too risky for my son. I don't think I can support you guys if your way of finishing business with future haters is to murder them!"

Mito continued to yell at the dangerous male, receiving an unsteady and riled contortion from the younger Freecss.

The annoyed tanner of the two marched away, huffing in earnest salt.

Sighing at the reaction given by the teen, she tried to convince him to ease up on his way towards the attic followed by Killua, only to be met with the door hit on her face. She sighed once more, looking at Killua with a pleading message. 

'Go talk to him. I beg of you.'

The Zoldyck shuddered, not being used to having so much depending on him. Still, he was going to try his best to make sure Gon was okay. That's the least he could do after getting him out of that hell hole. 

Taking a few breaths, he knocked on the door, whispering a few words to assure it was just Killua. He heard a few clicks before the gate creaked, allowing the pale teen to peer inside. Steps were heard just as the male came inside, sitting beside a pouting Gon. He saw the boy burying his face further into his knees, tightening his grip on himself. Killua exhaled, wrapping his arms around the ball of serenity, whispering soothing words to Gon to comfort the boy.

"Gon, don't cry. I know it seems like they're pretty pissed but look on the bright side. We got to spend time together and that's what matters. I wouldn't have it any other way because you allowed me to say goodbye to a dark part of my life that I've been lingering on for so long. I don't care what anyone says about that bullshit of moving too fast. They can talk all they want, as long as no one's in my way of protecting you. I guess most people would say it's way too early to say I love you but then again, I don't really care about irrelevant opinions. I just wanna say, no matter the consequences, I'll always remember you."

He delivered a sweet, chaste kiss to his forehead, rubbing his back in affection.

The Zoldyck felt a rough fuzz on his neck, looking down to see a scared Gon with tears at the edge of falling. 

"I don't want to lose you."

They sat in silence, jumping up at the sound of background sniffling.

As they turned their heads, their expressions filled with shock, seeing Mito slightly crying in pity. She apologized quietly, giving a knowing look to the two before heading off to bed. Killua felt a small resentment for Palm but was suddenly brushed off the topic when he saw the understanding ginger at the end of the attic. He knew he was finally going to be able to stay with no worries. But then, he thought once more. Did he really wanna leech off people who had already done so much for him. 

Putting some thought into his decision, he nudges Gon on the shoulder gently before asking a dead serious question.

"Hey Gon, wanna travel the world with me?"

***

"Make sure to take a shower every day, never be late to work, some bosses will chew your ass out if you're late! Oh, and don't forget to use protection when-"

"AUNT MITO! I get it! It'll be fine!"

She chuckled lightly, watching as Ging gave a nice scolding to Killua whom was physically cringing.

"I hope everything goes alright. Oh! And one last thing!" She giggles, taking a small camera out to take a heart warmed picture with Gon. "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding!"

The Freecss groaned, whining while having a stroke of heat paint across his features.

"Don't joke like that! We're not married yet.." 

The male shot up as soon as he said yet, seeing Mito already frantically pace towards the pale male.

"Killua! Gon wants you to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, her mouth was covered by her son, whom was flustered beyond belief and honestly scared as hell she would blabber not only to her boyfriend but easily confused father.

"Stay with me forever!" He said, not quite helping himself in the situation.

The Zoldyck grinned in suspicion, closing the car trunk to give Gon an innocent, loving kiss. The gesture earned a light sigh from Mito, and a physical gag from Ging.

"Alright, love birds, get out of here already. It's been a whole damn month. It's about time you guys get of here." 

The couple laughed to themselves, walking to the car to strap themselves in and wave good bye to the two adults.

Grasping Gon's hand into his, Killua drove away from the drive way, questioning Gon with something he already knew the answer to.

"You ready?"

"Always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for Reading! TuT

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re yearning for more, I might release the second part on here too. Thank you so much for reading my stupid oneshot Xd


End file.
